


Sleuth of the Dead

by fondofit



Series: L4S [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PS: Realize the Zombie Apocalypse is upon you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleuth of the Dead

It's a bright sunny day and you can't seem to enjoy it. Your legs and arms ache from overuse, your head is dizzy with adrenaline and the anticipation of what's to come. The past two weeks have been hell on earth and all you want to do is kick back in your office, have some damn good steaks and get your imagination on.  
  
Your name is Problem Sleuth and instead of living the life you are killing the shit out of it.  
  
Ok, to be fair most of what you have been killing was already dead, as Ace Dick likes to remind you, but you have been on the road with your two cohorts (plus one) for these past fourteen days and you think you're allowed to kill the shit out of anything; living or dead. It's a zombie aficionado's dream out here and you're not about to let this opportunity pass you by.  
  
\---  
  
It had been bright and sunny on that first day, too. You remember it well because you were nursing a hell of a hangover while sitting in the center of your disassembled desk. You had been enjoying your morning brew when you heard a timid knock on the door. It opens slowly and you see Pickle Inspector poke his head in.  
  
"Good Morning. Are you b-busy?"  
  
You greet him and tell him to take a seat. He comes in quickly and closes the door behind him. You notice he looks a little more disheveled than usual. _Odd_. PI also makes sure to lock the door behind him, while keeping a hand in his pocket. He stays close to the wall by the door. _Curiouser and Curiouser_. You ask him what's up. He makes a nervous glance towards the door before telling you exactly what's what.  
  
"I-I think… there may be something g-going down."  
  
That doesn't tell you much at all. You take another gulp of your coffee. You feel like you're going to need it.  
  
"What do you mean 'something going down?'"  
  
"Have you b-been outside today?"  
  
He keeps looking at the door and it's starting to get on your nerves.  
  
"No, I haven't. What's got you all riled up? You're look at that door like it could jump out and bite you at any moment."  
  
His eyes widen and you're sure you hit close to home. He face becomes a bit brighter as he opens his mouth in an attempt to speak to you.  
  
You hear a loud pounding at the door.  
  
PI jumps and nearly falls over himself. Using your keen deduction skills, you aren't so sure you want to answer it. PI seems to agree with you because he scurries over to your side and holds you in place.  
  
The pounding gets louder.  
  
"That's j-just it! The people outside. They're--"  
  
The door bursts open, splinters of wood flying all over and what looks like a mob of zombies make their way into your office. You feel PI grip your arm with one hand as he tries to grab the key in his coat pocket with the other. You're about to go for your ring of keys when you feel your body being pushed down by one of the intruders. PI swings his pistol at the offending zombie, but you and he well know his vim is much too low to make any sort of physical attack worthwhile. You appreciate the help, really, but you tell him to start shooting. You get your leg under the thing's torso and kick it away. The zombie falls back and you grab for the closest item you can reach. You look at the phone receiver in your hand and swing it at the zombie's face as it rushes back towards you. You smack it with as much vim as you can muster and it goes down with a wet smack.  
  
You check to make sure PI is handling himself before turning your attention to more of the intruding zombies. You make a dive for the ring of keys on top of your desk. Your fingers touch the ring, but as you try to get a grip on them you feel the air being knocked out of you from behind as you fall to the floor. There is searing pain as something with sharp claws begins to scratch the hell out of your back. You think you hear PI yell something but  your world starts to black out and all you feel is pain.  
  
You hear a growl and the weight is ripped off of your back. You know that growl and are thankful to GPI for keeping his ogling eye out for you.  
  
Ace Dick is making short work of the monster that was tearing apart your back, while PI is helping you back up. Once the danger is gone and your torso is wrapped up in bandages, it dawns on you that you are in the middle of what is probably a zombie apocalypse. Everyone you know could be dead or in danger. Half of you wants to get your ass out of dodge while the other wants to be sure that everyone else you know is safe. You want to be sure that Dame is okay. You want to be sure you have enough supplies to hold out.  
  
At that moment, both PI and AD are looking at you expectantly and you know whatever you choose they'll follow you.  
  
You gesture to the door, your keys at the ready.  
  
Team Sleuth poses because shit is just about to get real.  
  
\---  
  
Since then, for two weeks you've watched each others backs. Your team has had a couple of near misses, but that's how you were fortunate enough to find your fourth party member. With a little diplomacy, he agreed to follow you until your goal and so far he has kept his word. As a group you decide the best course of action will be to leave the city or at least to get as far as you could from the majority of the population. PI suggests you sail out. The zombies can't swim and you'd be isolated for a time in order to regroup. AD thinks it's a damn fine idea.  
  
Making your way to the docks has been harder than you originally thought. You wanted to make sure you all got there in one piece, but towards the end, things were beginning to go south. You were running out of ammo, you weren't able to find places to hold out for a few hours of rest, and then there was the incident with AD.  
  
It began when PI spotted a boat beneath a bridge in the distance. You were glad the man had the sense to make use of the scope of his sniper rifle. You were relieved that there was a mode of escape. Dick then reminded you that it was far as fuck away from you all and that it would probably take another day to reach that point. You looked at your inventory, not much ammo left. You figure the rest of your group was probably in the same situation. You knew you'd have to use it sparingly if you wanted to make it in one piece.  
  
Unfortunately, Dick was not so lucky.  
  
His weapon had been the first to go dry. With no liquor on hand to fuel anyone's imagination, the likelihood of coming across some machine gun ammunition was dwindling from little to none. Dick kept the weapon in his inventory, while keeping his fists at the ready. No matter how strong he was, there was no way AD would have taken on a monster as big as a tank. Luckily, the fourth member of your group was there to finish the job while PI and you dragged Dick to safety.  
  
Team Sleuth managed to make it up to the safety of the bridge. From there you said goodbye to your extra companion, the boat was secured below you (something PI and you did once AD was situated above) and now came the waiting game. You decide that for now you need time to regroup and prepare for the journey ahead.  
  
Whatever the hell it turns out to be.


End file.
